So what?
by Natsuchan723
Summary: Es moralmente incorrecto vivir en el cuerpo de otro, y más aún enamorarte de la persona a la que tu anfitriona amaba pero, a estas alturas, ¿qué mas da? One-Shot.


**Disclaimer:** todo de Meyer, you know.

**Claim:** Wandered/Edward.

**Summary:** Es moralmente incorrecto vivir en el cuerpo de otro, y más aún enamorarte de la persona a la que tu anfitriona amaba pero, a estas alturas, ¿qué mas da?

**Rating:** T.

**Nota:** en segunda persona, people. Me dio por escribirlo todo así, ¿algún problema?

**Nota2: **esta viñeta está escrita para el reto de crossover TW/TH del foro LOL —el lobo, la oveja y el león.

**Nota3:** gracias a Maga —a.k.a. MC'—, por beteármelo. You rocks, amante.

* * *

**So what?**

**—**

___Lie, lie, lie..._

_____The falsity is sweet…_

_It always works, always painful..._

_And kills you._

_—_

¿Y qué? ¿Qué más da si estás viviendo una mentira, si estás viviendo atrapada dentro de un cuerpo que no es el tuyo? ¿Qué importa si los sentimientos que profesas a esa persona no son más que un vulgar reflejo de lo que sentía tu anfitriona en realidad? ¿Qué importa si la persona a la que crees que amas no es más que otro títere de esta estúpida cadena de acontecimientos, de este mundo que en realidad no es el tuyo?

Entonces Edward te mira, abre los labios y pronuncia suavemente tu nombre, y todas las preguntas anteriores parecen desvanecerse de tu mente. Nada importa ya. Eres lo que eres, un alma, y eso no cambiará jamás. Está establecido, debes albergar en alguien para poder vivir, y estás dentro de esta vampira igual que podrías haber vivido dentro de otro ser humano cualquiera.

Tuviste mala suerte. O buena, según se mire.

—

Miras en sus ojos y no ves nada más. Sólo eso, unos ojos vacíos, vacíos de alma, de expresión, de luz, de vida...; aunque en realidad alberga dos conciencias en su interior. Ya no son aquellos alegres y vivos ojos chocolate que conociste y amaste alguna vez, ahora sólo reflejan un tenue resplandor plateado que te inquietan cada vez que los miras.

Pero eso sigue sin importarte. ¿Qué más da si la persona a la que antes amabas se llamaba Bella y ahora Wanderer? No puedes dejar de pensar en ella así porque sí. Y, ¿qué es mejor, vivir sin Bella o con un símil de ella? La respuesta está clara, y no sientes remordimiento alguno por la decisión que tomaste meses atrás. Estar junto a Wanda —y un pedacito de Bella— es mejor que estar completamente solo.

Quizá —y sólo quizá—, has salido ganando con el cambio, porque a Bella la amabas pero, con Wanderer, el significado del amor ha roto todos tus esquemas.

—

La compasión es algo que va alojado a la forma de ser de un alma. Vale, quizá la compasión por los humanos no sea algo tan normal entre los de tu especie, pero, en realidad, tú nunca has sido un alma normal.

Así que obvias todo sentimiento de arrepentimiento por lo que estás haciendo y habitas en aquél hermoso, vampírico y sensitivo cuerpo, pero sin dejar de recordarle a Edward cada día lo mucho que Bella le quería, y lo mucho que tú le quieres, a pesar de todo.

Porque... ¿dónde acaba Bella y dónde empiezas tú? ¿Dónde? ¿Quién estableció los límites, si es que alguna vez fueron establecidos?

Además, ya ¿qué más da? Sabes que tu vida es una mentira y, lo que es peor, nunca tendrás una vida propia, toda tú eres falsa, arrogante e hipócrita. Vives a expensas de los demás, tú eres la mentira personificada.

—

Te sientes confuso... Wanderer ya no es Bella, sólo vive en ella; pero a la vez por ella y para ella. Es como una mezcla de ambas, y eso te hace estremecer. ¿Realmente sigues amando a Bella, a tu Bella; o, simplemente, ahora te has enamorado de Wanderer? ¿O de una combinación de las dos?

Tal vez sea posible la existencia de un nuevo ser, uno que no sea sólo alma y que no sea sólo humano. Parece que algo así no tiene sentido, pero debe de tenerlo, si no, no tiene explicación que tu ames a esa nueva "forma de vida".

Porque te recuerda a Bella, pero es mejor, aún si cabe, que ella.

—

Así que besas a tu nueva compañía, a tu nueva razón de vivir, a aquél que hace alegres tus mañanas, noches y días. Porque ¿qué más da? Da igual lo que tú seas o lo que él deje de ser, da igual tu pasado y da igual tu futuro. Solo importa él, aquí y ahora.

—

Esos labios aterciopelados cobran vida junto a los tuyos y en ese mismo instante te olvidas de todo. ¿Qué más da? Bella sería tu pasado, pero ahora Wanda es tu futuro, y no puedes dejar de sonreír pensando en todo lo que éste te deparará.

Porque puede que Wanda no sea realmente humana, pero tú tampoco, así que ¿qué más da?


End file.
